paramountanimationfandomcom-20200214-history
The Legend of Magic Sword
The Legend of Magic Sword is a 2017 animated animated fantasy adventure film produced by Paramount Animation for Paramount Pictures. It was directed by Don Bluth and Gary Goldman from a screenplay by Karey Kirkpatrick, Noni White, Irene Mecchi, and Jonathan Roberts. The film stars the voices of Freddie Highmore, Alison Brie, Gary Oldman, Madelaine Petsch, and Jennifer Aniston. The film'' features two young siblings, Phil and Shayla, who are trapped in the Middle Ages by the evil sorcerer Dakin, who force them to show him the secrets of today's technology so he can use them to conquer the world. However, the two escape, but end up got lost, where until they came across a magical sword, which they then use it to defeat Dakin to both save the world and getting themselves back to their present time. ''The Legend of Magic Sword was released in the United States on October 20, 2017. It received positive reviews from critics, with some praising humor, performances, animation, and John Debney's musical score. Plot Coming soon! Voice cast * Freddie Highmore as Phil, a young boy who get trapped in the Middle Ages. * Alison Brie as Shayla, a young girl who is Phil's sister. * Gary Oldman as Dakin, a evil sorcerer who use the secrets of today's technology to conquer the world. * Madelaine Petsch as Leticia, a woman with magical powers who helps Phil and Shayla on their adventure. More coming soon! Production Development Julie Young, Dallas Sharp and Nadia Hanson started working on the film in 2011, when Young and Hanson came up with the idea. In April 2013, Paramount Animation announced that Don Bluth, who is director of the successful films An American Tail (1986), The Land Before Time (1988), All Dogs Go to Heaven (1989), Anastasia (1997) and Liche (2002), and Gary Goldman, who also is co-director of All Dogs Go to Heaven (1989), Anastasia (1997), Liche (2002) and The Flamingo Prince (2011) was directing an original animated film titled The Legend of Magic Sword, with Julie Young and Dallas Sharp while Karey Kirkpatrick, Noni White, Irene Mecchi, and Jonathan Roberts is writing the screenplay. More coming soon! Casting Coming soon! Animation Coming soon! Soundtrack : Main article: The Legend of Magic Sword/Soundtrack The film's score was composed by David Newman. The score was released on October 13, 2017. Release The Legend of Magic Sword was originally scheduled for release on May 12, 2017. However, in February 2015, Paramount announced that Virtual Journey: Next Dimensions would be released on that date, and The Legend of Magic Sword would instead be released on September 1, 2017. In June 2016, Paramount pushed back the release date to October 6, 2017 to avoid competition with Girl: The Mystery of the Past Magic Girl: The Mystery of the Past. In December 2016, the film was moved up by two weeks to October 20, 2017 to avoid competition with My Little Pony: The Movie. The film's theatrical was accompanied by the short film Ice Wonderland. Marketing The teaser trailer for The Legend of Magic Sword was released by Paramount on January 10, 2017 via YouTube and was shown in front of Monster Trucks, A Dog's Purpose, The Lego Batman Movie, Legends Crystal Legends, Beauty and the Beast, Power Rangers, The Boss Baby, Smurfs: The Lost Village, and and Me Kathy and Me. The first official trailer was released on May 12, 2017 and was shown in front of Virtual Journey: Next Dimensions, Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie, City!: World's Most Wanted Go City!: World's Most Wanted, Cars 3, Transformers: The Last Knight, and Despicable Me 3. The official theatrical trailer for the film was released online at Paramount's YouTube page on August 15, 2017 and was shown before Leap!, Girl: The Mystery of the Past Magic Girl: The Mystery of the Past, The Lego Ninjago Movie, and My Little Pony: The Movie. Paramount Animation partnered with more than 100 licensing and promotional partners in a deal valued at an unprecedented $250 million. One of the partners was NBCUniversal for advertising. Spots for the film appeared on Bravo, E!, USA, Syfy, Telemundo, and mun2. A customized page was created on Fandango. Coinciding with the film's release, Paramount also partnered with McDonald's to produce eight toys in their Happy Meals. Lego releases ten sets based on scenes from the film. Its Juniors ''line releases two sets as well. A video game based on the film of the same name, was released on October 17, 2017 for PlayStation 4, Xbox One, and Nintendo Switch, and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment. Home media ''The Legend of Magic Sword ''was released on Blu-ray (2D and 3D) and DVD on January 17, 2018, while a digital release was released on December 20, 2017. Extras include audio commentary, behind-the-scenes featurettes, deleted scenes, and short promotional clips. In addition to the short ''Ice Wonderland, the releases also include three new animated short films: Hopes for King & Queen, Royalty for All and Leticia's Challenge. Reception Coming soon! Transcripts Main To see the main transcript of the film, click here. Trailers To see the transcript for the trailers of the film, click here. Category:Film